Je me souviendrai pour vous tous, et pour toi
by Volazurys
Summary: Que se passe-t-il entre le moment où Axel capture Kairi et celui où Saïx la récupère pour l'emmener à Illusiopolis?


**_Note de l'auteur: holà!_**

**_Texte écrit pour l'AkuKai day, qui était le 28 juin. Bonne lecture ^^._**

* * *

Je me souviendrai pour vous tous, et pour toi

Kairi serra les dents, chercha encore une fois à se dégager de l'emprise d'Axel. Rien à faire, il possédait trop de poigne. Qui aurait cru cela, chez un être fluet comme lui ? Il cachait bien son jeu et sa musculature ! Elle tenta alors de ralentir le Simili en traînant les pieds, même s'ils se trouvaient encore dans un couloir obscur et que les Sans-Coeur grouillaient autour d'eux. S'il ne les retenait pas, alors la jeune fille aurait fini par faire partie des leurs ! Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, ce qui accroissait son angoisse. Allaient-ils à Illusiopolis, la cité des Simili ? Serait-elle de nouveau une prisonnière qui devrait se faire sauver ? Kairi soupira, abattue. Elle en avait assez d'être la victime passive incapable de se défendre !

Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être des minutes interminables, la sortie du portail apparut devant leurs yeux. Axel pressa le pas, tira plus fort sur son bras, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il était décidé ! Lorsqu'ils franchirent la mince membrane – du moins, c'était l'image que la jeune fille avait de l'entrée ou de la sortie d'un couloir des ténèbres –, ils atterrirent dans un endroit familier... et qui la fit bondir de surprise. La bibliothèque du Jardin Radieux ! Kingdom Hearts, mais pourquoi...

Le Simili répondit à son interrogation muette par ces quelques mots :

- Je voulais que nous discutions du passé.

Kairi le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension. Axel eut un petit sourire désabusé, relâcha son poignet avec une désinvolture qui contrastait totalement avec sa précédente attitude. Ensuite, il frotta ses cheveux.

- C'est une envie étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Pour peu que les Simili éprouvent ce genre de choses...

Comme elle ignorait quoi répliquer, Kairi le laissa poursuivre. Il ne servait à rien de s'enfuir, il la rattraperait en moins de deux. De plus, elle était incapable de changer de monde, contrairement à lui... Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise; son regard se perdit sur le plancher au bois patiné par les ans. À quelques pas, Axel ne semblait plus lui prêter d'attention; pourtant, il continuait de s'adresser à elle :

- Ça m'est venu lorsque j'ai saisi que Naminé était ta Simili, en fait. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu le savais au fond de toi, même si tu ne l'as jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Elle a essayé de prendre ta place à cause de deux des nôtres, mais heureusement, elle n'a pas réussi. Sora a été sauvé de justesse, du coup...

- Axel, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes, l'interrompit-elle, effarée.

- Roxas devait retourner en lui pour qu'il se réveille, je le sais. Il y avait une autre personne aussi, mais je ne me souviens plus. Ah... de toute façon, ces choses-là devaient finir par arriver. Je n'en veux à personne, au fond, même si je voudrais retrouver Roxas.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

- Il me fait penser à une personne à qui je me suis attaché par le passé. Enfin, c'est en partie pour cette raison... Tiens, encore une autre... Ah !

Le Simili ferma les yeux, leva son visage. Un rayon de soleil mutin vint caresser une de ses pommettes. Kairi se frotta les bras et se demanda quel rapport cela pouvait bien avoir avec elle. Quelle conversation surréaliste !

- Avec cette personne, que je ne nommerai pas parce qu'elle vient du passé, nous avions conclu un pacte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie. Au final, il n'a pas tenu parole, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. D'autres personnes ont fait pareil, dont toi.

- Moi ? blêmit-elle, sous le choc.

Axel fut secoué par un rire désabusé.

- Je me souviens de la petite fille que tu étais il y a... onze ans. Non, douze maintenant.

Kairi ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Qu'était-il en train de lui chanter, là ?

- Parce que nous nous sommes déjà vus ?

Le regard d'Axel devint un peu vitreux, comme si des émotions pouvaient se manifester en lui. La jeune fille en fut troublée. Il était vraiment bizarre...

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, c'est normal.

- Et tu m'as amenée ici juste pour... ça ?

- Même si c'est dur à avaler, oui. Isa n'approuverait certainement pas, surtout maintenant, mais...

- Isa ? Mais qui est-ce ? explosa-t-elle.

- Holà, doucement, princesse, lui fit-il, en levant les paumes en signe de paix. Je le connais parce que c'était mon meilleur ami, à l'époque.

- Ton mei...

Kairi pâlit davantage en contemplant les traits transformés d'Axel, ainsi que ses yeux... Ils lui paraissaient familiers...

- Le... Lea ?

Elle mit la main sur la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Lea, Isa... qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Lea ? Elle secoua la tête farouchement. Axel eut un rire sans joie.

- Peut-être... mais mon nom est Axel, Kairi. A.X.E.L. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Heureusement qu'elle était assise... Sinon, elle aurait fait un malaise dans la seconde, ou aurait au moins senti le monde tournoyer autour d'elle face à toutes ces révélations. Les yeux encore vitreux à cause du choc, elle continua de regarder le Simili, qui eut un autre rictus. Il marcha de long en large devant elle, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Le silence des lieux semblait vouloir les prendre à la gorge tellement il parut prégnant d'un seul coup.

Un soupir d'Axel la sortit de ses songeries troublantes. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il se trouvait devant elle et la fixait... d'une drôle de façon. Elle déglutit et soutint l'éclat de ses iris émeraude, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

- Kairi... Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour te parler du passé.

- De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu étais devenue... Sora a beaucoup de chance.

Kairi fit les yeux ronds.

- Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de voir Naminé... Oh, non. En fait, quand Naminé me fixait ainsi, elle me rappelait toi... et je sentais comme un pincement au cœur.

Après ces derniers mots, il éclata d'un rire lugubre qui la fit frissonner.

- Un cœur... Qu'est-ce que je suis drôle, ah, ah, ah... Comme si les Simili pouvaient en avoir un...

- Axel, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle.

- Je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, hein ? Tu as raison.

Il frotta à nouveau sa crinière, puis replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Saisie, elle eut un bref mouvement de recul.

- J'aimerais savoir exactement ce que tu es pour moi... enfin, pour Lea.

Le Simili ne fit pas attention aux réactions de la jeune fille – de la peur et de la stupéfaction – et ajouta :

- C'était différent d'Isa ou...

- Ou qui ?

Il esquiva la question de Kairi, ce qui titilla l'agacement de celle-ci, en répondant par une autre affirmation :

- Isa m'avait prévenu pourtant, lorsque Roxas et moi nous sommes rapprochés. C'est la seule fois où il fut comme avant, d'ailleurs.

- … comme avant ? lâcha-t-elle, désappointée.

- Oui, avant qu'il ne devienne un Simili comme moi.

- Kingdom Hearts, Axel... Je ne comprends rien ! Qui est Lea, qui est Isa ?

- Si tu rajoutes un X, ça fait Saïx, tu piges ? s'exclama-t-il, avec de grands gestes grandiloquents.

Kairi inspira longuement pour apaiser les tremblements de son être. Bien, les énigmes avaient l'air de se résoudre... un peu. Saïx était le Simili d'Isa, et Axel celui de Lea. Soudain, l'évidence lui creva le cœur : si Axel lui parlait d'eux deux, alors elle les avait connus jadis, au Jardin Radieux, même si elle ne se rappelait presque pas son passé.

En fait, ce dernier lui revenait par visions fugaces depuis un an, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et là, Axel semblait avoir ouvert une brèche dans son trou de mémoire, parce qu'elle dut fermer les yeux un moment pour calmer cette cacophonie de souvenirs qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et cherchaient à crever sa bulle d'amnésie. Elle entendit à peine Axel lui demander :

- Hé, Kairi ? Tu m'écoutes ? Kairi ?

Elle serra les lèvres alors que des monceaux entiers de son passé se remettaient lentement en place. Oh, elle était loin d'avoir tout récupéré, mais une bonne grosse partie s'était ajoutée à ces fameux flash qui la prenaient parfois, en dehors de celui où elle avait entraperçu Roxas, qui lui avait rappelé Sora, tandis qu'elle avait complètement oublié son nom.

Axel posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la secouer; il voyait, à son teint pâle, qu'elle était partie complètement ailleurs. Peu à peu, la jeune fille se calma et quelques couleurs réapparurent sur son visage. Voilà, c'était passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda confusément. Le Simili eut un rictus et lui demanda :

- Je crois que j'ai réveillé quelque chose.

- Oui... Je me souviens de toi, à présent.

- Tu te souviens de Lea, tu veux dire, ricana-t-il. Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'est, alors ?

- Savoir ce que Lea a éprouvé pour toi, et qui continue de rester en moi.

- Axel...

Ce dernier posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et la fixa intensément. Kairi déglutit, respecta ce silence, même s'il la dérangeait. Axel souhaitait mettre les choses au clair, tout en demeurant aussi ambigu que possible. C'était son choix.

- Sache que tu auras toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. À Lea, du moins.

- Il voulait que tous ceux qui le croisent se souviennent de lui..., murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Axel hocha la tête gravement.

- Cette manie est restée en moi. Ah...

Il soupira, songeur.

- En tout cas, il aimait beaucoup lorsque tu allais avec lui et Isa. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose qui palpitait en lui, différent de ses ressentis normaux. La seule chose qui l'a poussé à ne pas chercher plus loin, c'était...

- Parce que j'étais une enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et maintenant, tu es quasiment une adulte.

Les deux se turent. Aucun besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce fut. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'avec beaucoup de « si », ils auraient refait le monde, qu'il y avait peut-être un futur alternatif où leur relation aurait évolué d'une certaine manière... cependant pas ici, non. Elle était presque une jeune femme à présent, mais il était devenu un Simili. Et surtout, elle avait offert son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui, il l'avait perdu.

Axel et Kairi échangèrent un sourire. Soudain, un bruit feutré les fit sursauter; le Numéro VIII invoqua ses Chakrams et se mit devant la jeune fille. Il n'ignorait pas qui venait. L'ex-ami de Lea, du moins sa coquille vide. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un homme habillé du manteau de l'Organisation sortit du portail ainsi créé entre deux allées de livres. Lentement, il retira sa capuche et montra un visage familier.

- Saïx.

- Axel. Tu as désobéi aux ordres.

Kairi demeura stoïque, fixa Saïx franchement sans manifester de peur.

- Sans doute... ou pas.

Le Simili de la lune fronça les sourcils.

- Ne joue pas à ça, Axel.

- Cher vice supérieur, loin de moi l'idée de jouer.

Soudain, il tendit le bras en arrière pour ouvrir un portail juste derrière Kairi. Sans ménagement, il entreprit de la pousser dedans en lui agrippant l'épaule. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

- Si tu veux la récupérer, viens la chercher !

Le portail se referma d'un claquement de doigts de la part de Saïx. Kairi n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y engouffrer. Axel ne tiqua pas, mais brandit un de ses Chakrams devant lui. Quant à la princesse de cœur, elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde lorsqu'elle avait saisi qu'ils ne se dépêtreraient pas ainsi de cette impasse; elle avait commencé à courir pour prendre la direction de la sortie, en passant par une des allées afin de semer son ou ses poursuivants. Axel pouvait très bien la livrer à l'Organisation malgré leur conversation, maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair.

Saïx fixa encore une fois le Numéro VIII avec un sourire sarcastique, avant de disparaître sous ses yeux. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi, au premier abord, puis se rendit compte que Kairi ne se trouvait plus derrière lui. Il lâcha un soupir et marmonna :

- Idiote... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée vers moi ?

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Saïx la débusquerait et la ramènerait à la Citadelle, selon le plan initial. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et ajouta :

- Je ne te voulais pas de mal...

Il entendit les cris de protestation de Kairi quatre allées plus loin. Celle-ci cherchait à se soustraire de la poigne du Devin Lunaire, mais Axel ne pouvait pas le voir là où il était. Par contre, ses oreilles perçurent distinctement le bruit d'un portail qui s'ouvre... de même que les derniers mots de la jeune fille, lâchés avec vocifération :

- On se retrouvera, Lea !

Puis, plus rien. Kairi perdit connaissance dans le couloir des ténèbres, et ne se réveillerait que quelques heures plus tard, enfermée dans la prison de la Citadelle.

Axel dut se tenir à la table la plus proche pour surmonter cet ersatz de choc qu'il avait eu. Kairi ne lui en voulait pas, malgré ses aveux et son comportement. Elle lui offrait de nouveau son amitié, lui permettant ainsi de tourner la page et de se concentrer sur l'avenir... pour peu qu'il en possédât un, de toute façon, en tant que Simili. Par contre, il avait l'étrange impression que la promesse de Kairi résonnait en lui comme une vérité irréfutable. Et lui, il avait dit la même chose à Roxas... Peut-être que les gens auxquels il tenait jadis finiraient par se souvenir de lui et par le revoir... humain ou Simili.

Il se redressa puis fixa un des vitraux de la bibliothèque, égara son esprit dans ses couleurs. Il devait aller voir Sora à présent, pour lui cracher le morceau à propos des cœurs et du but des Simili. Il pouvait le faire pour Kairi... avant que Saïx ne vienne le chercher. Pour Roxas aussi...

_Merci, Kairi... on se retrouvera, même si ce ne sera pas dans une autre vie et même si ce n'est que pour être amis._

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Avec difficultés, elle s'assit dans sa couche, s'appuya contre le mur, avisa Saïx à l'extérieur de la pièce où elle était enfermée. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Tant mieux, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir concernant Lea. Elle ferma les paupières et sentit une pensée l'effleurer comme les ailes d'un papillon. Un sourire apaisé fendit ses lèvres. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait arriver, elle était sûre qu'un jour, Axel – ou Lea – et elle se retrouveraient, pour parler à nouveau du passé, puis de Sora, de Roxas... et de tous ces autres qu'il voulait garder dans son cœur, sous forme de souvenirs au moins.

Ni ennemis, ni plus qu'amis, ils étaient liés, et les êtres qui le leur permettaient n'étaient autres que Sora et Roxas. Les êtres qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux.


End file.
